casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper meet Richie Rich
Richie Rich‘s parents, Richard and Regina gets kidnapped by Lawrence Van Dough and Ferguson so Richie and Cadbury team up with Casper and Kat Harvey to come to their rescue. Plot Once upon a time, Casper, Kat and Kurt are on a picnic with Spooky and Poil as they hear Snivel came and tell Casper, Kat and Kurt about the Rich Family and it was a mean guy named Lawrence Van Dough and his sidekick, Ferguson and their plans to make perils of the Rich Family so Casper, Kat, Kurt, Spooky and Poil must save them from the bad guys immediately. At the Rich Family Manor, Richie was playing baseball with his friends, Gloria, Freckles and Pee-Wee as they made strikes and they can do it, until they heard somebodies are coming to Richie’s house and it’s Lawrence and Ferguson and they’ve capture his parents, Richard and Regina so they sack them and carried them to the car while, Richie, Cadbury, Dollar, Irona, Gloria, Professor Keenbean, Freckles and Pee-Wee chase them. After that Lawrence and Ferguson got away from them and stolen Richard and Regina away, Richie and his gang give and they all don’t know how to stop until suddenly, It was a stranger who us came to see them and it’s Casper, Kat, Kurt, Spooky and Poil. They told them that they can get Richard and Regina back to them so they started to use the limousine and follow the trails of Lawrence‘s car. As Casper, Richie and the gang follows and chases him, they see Hairy Scary is in the way and Casper, Kat, Kurt, Spooky and Poil are not happy with him because he was very angry of them and told them that Richie will never see his parents again so he blows all of them away. After that, the heroes tries to follow Hairy Scary in the Van Dough Manor as they need help from Kibosh and Snivel so they see what the villains are up to with Richie’s parents. Meanwhile, the gang has made their way to the lare where they see Lawrence and his nephew, Reggie as they made some other plans to kill Richard and Regina Rich so they used first the secret weapon as they are going to destroy the Rich Family, but suddenly Casper and the gang break in and demand those villains to let Richard and Regina go, but the bad guys laughing at the three little ghosts and how are they going to scare them if they’re little? Then suddenly it was strange invisible coming and it’s the Gnostly Trios and they are scary Lawrence and Reggie as they are chasing them around the manor so Casper, Kat, Richie and the gang free Richard and Regina. After that, the heroes have put Lawrence, Ferguson and Reggie in prison as they thanks each other for their help as they say each other goodbye and then they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film